


Nightmare

by Morgan_Black



Series: Dreams and Nightmares [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, happy new year?, implied aoiha, it's kinda depressing ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Black/pseuds/Morgan_Black
Summary: When something tragic happens a second time, how do you cope with everything?





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on its own, but I recommend reading the first part of this work (Dream) for it to make more sense.

He was in shock. It all felt too surreal as he stood in Yuu's living room, his tears staining his slightly tanned cheeks and gripping his phone tightly all while watching the paramedics take away his friend’s lifeless body. He couldn't believe what had happened, that he'd lost yet another friend. Reita blamed himself for not checking in on him earlier, despite knowing the state Yuu was in. But he never thought things were  _ that  _ bad… 

 

He only snapped out of it when he heard his remaining bandmates enter the apartment, both looking as terrible as he felt. The police officer who was there lead them to him and the two instantly walked over to give him a hug, all three of them holding tightly onto each other. Reita felt like he couldn't speak, too heartbroken to even form sounds, let alone words. 

 

“Where is he?” Kai asked meekly as he rubbed Reita's back gently. 

 

“They… they took him already. He's… he's dead, Yutaka… ” Before he knew it, tears he didn't know he still had in him started flowing down his cheeks again and the drummer made him lean against him. He figured it must've been a great shock to him to see one of his best friends lying motionless on the bed. 

 

“It's not your fault,” Ruki whispered, his eyes downcast and hands balled up into fists. “It's not your fault, Aki… Yuu was struggling ever since Kou…” he trailed off, but soon felt an arm wrap around him gently. He glanced up and saw Kai looking at him apologetically as he pulled him closer. Oh, how lucky they were to have him around… the strongest of the group, their fearless leader, who now… who now looked just as broken as they did. 

 

“He left a note,” Reita spoke up again. “He-he said that he's sorry for causing us this pain, but that he couldn't live without Kou or the band…”

 

“He was in a lot of pain,” Kai whispered. “He's been struggling with himself for years and losing both the band  _ and  _ the one he loved the most must've hurt him deeply.” His tone was soothing and he could tell it helped calm his friends down. Although he himself was barely holding it together. 

 

“I want to call him selfish, but I think you're right. He—”

 

“We should have them buried together.” Ruki suddenly spoke up in a quiet, but determined voice. “What they had was pure. Even when they fought, you could still tell they cared about each other a lot. They had a connection I've never seen before and I want to preserve that, despite how silly my idea sounds.”

 

“No, you're right. We'll… we'll have to talk to their families about it.” Kai spoke softly, sounding as tired as he looked. 

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, my name is sergeant Kawamura. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions.” The three looked up to see a police officer standing in the doorway and watching them, and Reita pulled away, taking a step back and rubbing his face, not liking how he broke their little moment. 

 

Wiping away his tears, Kai turned to face the man, mildly confused as to why a police officer was present. “Sure. Go ahead.” as he spoke, he helped Ruki sit down on the couch and motioned Reita to do the same, himself following suit. 

 

“I'm so sorry for your loss, gentlemen. I assume you were all close? How long have you known each other?”

 

“Fifteen years.” Ruki replied quietly, looking down at his lap where he was playing with his rings. The officer looked over at the vocalist who seemed even smaller sitting down and in an almost curled up position right next to his friends.  After a moment of silence, the policeman continued. 

 

“Do you know why he'd do this?” his tone softened seeing the three distraught men sitting so close to each other, silently comforting each other. His heart almost broke when the bassist sobbed sadly and placed his face in his palms. 

 

“He… Yuu was struggling with depression for years. What… what triggered it was the death of our other friend and bandmate—” he was cut off by a now quietly sobbing Reita, so he reached over to hold him, the blond instantly leaning into him. “Aki's known him almost all his life, our other friend.” Kai said quietly to a mildly confused policeman. “Kouyou, he… He was hit by a car and didn't survive. They still haven't found out who did it. Because of that, we took a break from all musical activities, but that affected Yuu a lot. See, him and Kouyou… they had a special kind of friendship and Yuu losing him was a hard blow to him. Well, it was to all of us, but especially him. We'd appreciate it if this information was kept secret. We're public figures, in the end, and we also want to preserve their memory just as they are. Two talented musicians who are loved by many.” Kai couldn't help the tears that started flowing silently down his own face. Normally he wouldn’t cry, but the situation they were in hurt him a lot and he just couldn’t keep things bottled up.

 

“I understand. I'll do my best to keep it on a need-to-know basis.”

 

“He wasn't answering his phone.” Reita suddenly said and straightened up, still not looking at the sergeant. “So I came to check up on him and when he didn't answer, I let myself in.” It was heartbreaking to see  Reita in that state: a strong, lively, young man reduced to a mess of tears and exhaustion. “I noticed his phone was in here, so I figured he was home and when I went into his bedroom, I…” he took a deep breath to stop more of his grief showing. “He was laying there motionless and I thought he was asleep. When I tried to wake him up, he… He wouldn't open his eyes.” A deep, shaky sigh left his lips as he leaned over and placed his face back in his hands. 

A long silence settled between them, the sergeant watching the three distressed men and feeling sorry for them. It must've been difficult for them to lose two people they cared for in the span of just a few months. Kawamura then got up, deciding to leave the three friends to their grief and go attend his own business. 

 

“Selfish bastard. How could he do this?” Was the quiet complaint coming from the vocalist. The other two looked at him in shock. 

 

“Taka, what are you—” Reita interjected, but was cut off by Kai, whose tone was determined and…annoyed? 

 

“Don't say that. We all know he was struggling. You out of all people should know better than to say things like that.”

 

“But I'm still here, aren't I? I didn't kill myself!” he burst out, causing the other two to stare at him in disbelief. He jumped off the couch and Reita caught his wrist, looking up at him with pleading eyes, but all he received was a glare and the hurt he saw in his friend's eyes was almost palpable. So he loosened his grip, only to have the smaller one run out of the room. Reita stood up, but was in turn stopped. 

 

“Let him go, Aki. He's dealing with it in his own way. He won't do anything stupid.” Kai knew that those words he said were more for himself, to convince himself that they wouldn’t lose their vocalist like they did their two guitarists. “He's stronger than he seems. So are you.”

 

“What about you?” Reita asked as he looked at his friend. “How can you keep your cool in a situation like this, Yutaka?” The drummer looked down at his lap. He wasn’t mad and didn’t sound that way either. It was more… concern (?) that Kai felt coming from the blond.

 

“I have to be. For everyone's sake.” he said meekly, but soon felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. He almost immediately hugged his friend back tightly, allowing his grief to seep through. “I can't believe we've lost them both. I'm angry with Yuu and I feel guilty for it, but we can't do anything about it anymore. All we can do is keep both their memories alive and hope they’re together, wherever they are, and happy.”

 

“And we will. I know we can come through this if we stick together.”

 

“You’re right.”

  
And Kai knew Reita was right. Despite the immense loss the world had just experienced unknowingly, he knew they were going to be alright. They were going to continue with their lives, preserve their friends’ memories and honour them in any way they could. And although they didn’t share the same blood, the three of them were family.

 

They were going to be alright.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with a lot of things lately, including writing. So for me to get back on track and try to overcome this block, this is what I came up with. I hope it's not /too/ depressing.  
> Also side note, I cried when writing this TT


End file.
